Je l'ai vu
by SayuriDreams
Summary: Je l'ai vu souffrir... Je l'ai vu chérir... Je l'ai vu partir... Je l'ai vu vivre... Je l'ai vu mourir.


_Je l'ai vu souffrir_

Ses yeux étaient éteints, de telle façon qu'ils semblaient morts, un profond abîme où se trouvait à la fois tout et rien. Un tout douloureux, triste et un rien vide, un gouffre. Je les voyais, ses cernes noires, qui berçaient ses yeux, preuve de sa fatigue et de ses soirées sombres où il avait tant pleuré. Ses nuits où seul la lune avait vu sa souffrance à l'état brute, avait entendu la mélodie de ses sanglots, était restée impuissante devant ce spectacle. Et moi, je ne suis qu'une ombre, une épaule sur laquelle tu es venu pleurer, libérer tes sentiments et déchaîner ta rage et ta rancœur. Je ne pouvais que te prendre dans mes bras, que pouvais-je bien faire d'autre de toute façon ? Je n'étais rien… Comment peut-on consoler quelqu'un quand on est soi-même brisé ? Comment peut-on rassurer un ange égaré quand on ne croit pas au bonheur véritable, que cette perfection nous apparaît comme de l'hypocrisie ? Alors je ne serais là que pour t'aider à accepter cette vérité, pas pour te faire trouver l'espoir dans un monde illusoire.

 _Je l'ai vu chérir_

Peut-être que le bonheur ressemblait à ça ? Cette euphorie que j'ai effleuré du bout des doigts. Ce sentiment qui réchauffait tout mon être, berçait mon cœur et apaisait mon âme. Je t'aimais tant. Je t'aime toujours. Je le savais, au fond, que je n'étais qu'un jeu, un substitut de ce que jamais tu ne possèderais. Mais cela m'importait peu, parce que j'avais succombé. Je m'étais laissé sombrer dans l'illusion que j'exécrais tant. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer que toute cette candeur, toute cette douceur, un jour, n'appartienne qu'à moi. Tu as accepté de me laisser croire… Par pitié ? Peut-être. Nous nous « a(b)imions »… D'un amour passionné, brut et tendre. D'un amour semblables à celui des plus beau roman. D'un amour faux. Je peux encore sentir la chaleur de ta peau sur mes doigts, ton souffle dans mon coup, ta voix qui m'arrachait toujours des frissons, le goût de ta peau qui m'apparaissait comme le fruit défendu. Tu était ma faiblesse et mon unique péché.

 _Je l'ai vu partir_

C'était la fin, la fin de tout. Cette mascarade, j'y avais mis fin. Les masques étaient tombés, les faux-semblants et les mensonges enfermés dans leur prison de verre m'avait éclaté au visage tel un violent retour à la réalité. Une réalité blessante. Je ne supportais plus tout ça. Je le savais, que ton cœur ne battait pas comme le mien battait, que mon sang qui pulsait dans mes veines à chacun de tes regards n'étaient pas réciproques. Tu m'avais montré la lumière et m'avait projeté dans les ténèbres. Cette obscurité qui m'engloutissait à chacun de mes pas. Je t'avais laissé partir. Parce que jamais tu ne serais heureux ainsi. J'ai quitté ta vie, je continuerais de marcher sur mon chemin de verre. Comment aurais-je pu te garder près de moi ? Moi qui suis incapable de rendre les gens heureux.

 _Je l'ai vu vivre_

Tu étais là, devant moi. Dans un silence religieux, je t'avais longuement regardé. Je savais qu'un jour on se reverraient… La douleur m'avait coupé le souffle, comme un boulet de canon m'ayant pris de court. Pourtant, je fît taire cette voix qui hurlait dans ma tête, parce que tu riais. J'avais réussi, tu semblais heureux. Cependant, cette délicate mélodie mourût dans ta gorge quand tes orbes où se reflétaient les étoiles croisèrent mon regard nostalgique. La femme qui étreignait ta main, ne semblait pas comprendre. Elle m'a détaillé, et pendant l'espace d'un instant, son regard avait brillé d'une étincelle de douleur et de pitié. Savait-elle ? Non. Sans doute avais-tu préféré effacé mon existence… Ou alors, lui avait-tu tout dis, en crachant mon nom comme si tu en vomissais chaque lettre tant je t'écœurais. Que des peut-être. Des questions sans réponses. Je ne pouvais pas haïr la fille à tes côtés, elle n'était pas fautive. Je savais qu'elle t'aimait, jamais autant que moi mais suffisamment pour te faire rire. S'il-te plait… Je n'ai qu'une prière, qu'une faveur. Fais que son sourire, jamais ne s'éteigne… Toi , mon ange, tu es partis en m'ignorant, sans un regard en arrière. J'ai alors compris que je mourrai dans l'ignorance…

 _Je l'ai vu mourir_

40 ans étaient passés, j'étais seul et brisé. Le temps m'avait pris ma jeunesse, mes années, ma vie et mon sourire mais ne m'avait donné en échange que la vieillesse, la fatigue et la mélancolie éphémère que la mort emporterait. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, toi qui hantais mes nuits devenues blanches. Je te voyais chaque jours dans ce jardin fleurissant, tu n'avais pas changés. L'or de tes cheveux et les émeraudes qui brillaient sur ton visage étaient présents, ton sourire à jamais gravé sur ton visage qui s'embellissait dans la vieillesse. Oui, tu étais magnifique. Je savais que bientôt nos chemins se sépareraient définitivement, ces allées fragiles allaient céder. Notre monde s'écroulerait, nous nous briserons comme deux poupées de chiffons, agonisants dans les débris de verre, uniques preuves de notre existence. Cela me semblait irréel et sot, toi, t'éteindre ? Tu étais bien trop lumineux pour sombrer dans l'obscurité… Pourtant ce jour-là, tu n'étais pas là, sur ce banc, avec ton livre habituel, ton sourire angélique et ton regard cerné de noir. Sans doute toi aussi avais-tu succombé aux ténèbres…

 _Peut-être un jour te verrais-je renaître…_


End file.
